The life and times of Olivier Mira Armstrong
by RGaijin
Summary: A series of one shots short and long, depicting various moments in Olivier's life.
1. A father and his eldest

Probably the most rudest, brutally honest, crudest, uncaring, wilful child of all his children. The eldest Armstrong was too harsh to be understood by any of her siblings and sometimes her mother and the older she got, the higher she climbed through the ranks, the harsher her words and actions became.

Though not one to make demands often, Olivier got away with the demands she did make, when she made them and only because her father understood the true intentions behind every one of them. Each uncouth command often had a very valid and reasonable purpose behind it.

While the rest saw it as defiance and bad manners. Father always knew, the meaning behind her words. He knew her callous code language well, he knew behind those cold, uncaring blue Armstrong eyes lay a true blue heart that cared about the family much much more than she liked to admit.

He let her get away with it, because she reminded him of himself when he was younger. She had his tenacity, drive and ambition but in her it was multiplied tenfold.

That was the bond she shared with him. A bond he sometimes wished he shared with his only son.


	2. The prettiest lips

She was fourteen years old, when a boy at the public library - she went to visit on the weekends - said she had fat lips and laughed at her. Instead of crying like other little girls would, she just glared at him and boxed him in the eye then broke his arm.

That evening during dinner, her mother could see her little girl was annoyed since she wasn't eagerly talking about what books she had read that day. She even excused herself skipped desert.

That night after she had washed up, changed into her pajamas and was tucked in bed, mother came to see her and sat beside her on the bed.

"What's wrong Livy? Did something happen at the library today?"

Olivier's eyes glance up and fix their gaze upon her mother's concerned features, contemplating telling her or not. She decides to tell the important part of the story, and leaves the beating part out.

"A boy called my lips fat and laughed afterwards. To be honest, I don't quite like them."

Her mother saw the upset look hiding behind that scowl and that usual folded arms stance of hers. She reached for her daughter's cheek and stroked it lovingly, smiled at her then said.

"My dear little one, there's absolutely no reason for you not to like your lips because they simply are the prettiest lips any Armstrong has ever had, now go to bed and don't ever think about them in any ill way again."

Olivier smiled a little then lay down to rest her head on her pillow, while her mother kissed her forehead and tucked her into bed.

On her sixteenth birthday, while everyone gave her the latest books she wanted. Her mother had given her a box of the finest lip sticks in all of Amestris. Surprised at the odd gift, she turned to her mother with a puzzled questioning look only to have her smile back at her and nod.

"The prettiest lipstick for the prettiest Armstrong lips, use them well my darling." She later said when they were alone.

To this day, Olivier still starts her day by wearing the same brand of lipstick her mother had first bought for her, many years ago. The only piece of make up she allows herself to wear. A treasured gift from her caring mother.


	3. Armstrong Reunions

It was that time of year again. Oh how Olivier hated the end of the year. Their quiet house was always full at that time and it was unbearably annoying. Extended family from all the land would come to their house since her father was the patriarch of the Armstrong clan. Cousins, aunts, uncles, distant relatives that were crazy, talkative and annoying.

To top that off, everyone sparkled. The complete show of sparkles from an entire population of people made her detest the sight and vow to never publicly do that herself - even if it did happen against her will sometimes. If sparkles weren't bad enough, all the elders had to come and hug, kiss, squeeze and stuff her. It was a nuisance.

The house was full of chattering, happy noises made by young and old alike. It seemed her entire family enjoyed the reunion except for her. Her sisters had other little cousins to share their ridiculous stories, laugh and even cry with and whenever they tried to include her in them, Olivier would just scowl and they would run away. Good, they deserved it, because they were all a nuisance.

She knew the nickname her younger cousins gave her behind her back. "The grinch." It amused her because at least then they wouldn't expect her to join in their stupid games and she didn't have to try and be nice - except when her parents were looking and she plastered a big fake smile on her face for their benefit - she could just sit in the library and read.

Her sanctuary, from the blinding display of complete and utter nuisance.


End file.
